Heroic Emiya Family and the Multiverse
by Yoshiki-909
Summary: Zelretch decided to troll the entire Emiya Family, but not just any Human-Homunculus Emiya family. A family where they are all Servants in Chaldea and sent them off a Journey across the Multiverse.
1. Emiya Family

The Emiya family consist of two Casters, Archers, and one Assassin.

Caster Irisviel (Mother) [Age: Unknown, also rude to ask a lady's age]

Assassin Kiritsugu (Father) [Around 30-36]

Caster Illyasviel (Prillya, Daughter) [Age 11, Underage Mahou Shoujo]

Archer Chloe (Kuro, Twin sister) [Age 11, Jailbait]

Archer Shirou (Adopted Onii-chan) [Around his mid-Twenties, Made younger purposely for this Fanfic]

* * *

There will be no Emiya Alter since it would be a long time till he comes to NA FGO and that it would be weird to have two Shirous in this adventure. There's only room for one Onii-chan in this family.


	2. Justice League War

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Grand Order nor Justice League

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
*action*

* * *

[Batcave, few days after the invasion]

Batman sitting on his chair looking into the Bat-computer, reviewing every photo and video from the public cameras from Japan.

"Master Bruce, are you still looking into the team on Japan?" Alfred asked.

"Not a team Alfred, but a supernatural family. Mother, father, and children."

"Children? sir."

Bring up images of two twins, one girl wearing a cute pink outfit shooting beams at the Parademons and one tan girl slicing off a Parademon's head.

"They look around the age of eleven, yet they have experience and strength that no normal girl should have." Also the fact their appearance cause a massive uproar of 'Mahou Shoujo' all around Japan.

The mother was obvious from the shared physical gene traits the girls all shared. The father was another story. His face was hidden the entire time during the invasion. He was able to find their civilian pictures at a hotel they were staying at. Listed under husband and father of two children.

'This man is dangerous' Batman thought. His skill display his unnatural speed, accuracy with the Calico-M950, lethal action with a combat knife, and highly well hidden. A super assassin in other word. He may outmatch Deathstroke if they were to meet.

The woman displayed skill of some kind of wire manipulation and orbs of light to attack the Parademon and healed the injured with ease.

The tan man and girl displayed similar combat style, perhaps teacher (uncle) and student (niece). Inhuman strength and the ability to create swords and a bow.

The so called 'mahou shoujo' that only existed in fiction now in the flesh. Flight, beams, and barriers, there was nothing to proved it was really magic but If her attacks can harm Superman, then her magic is real.

Now the real question is, where are they. They completely vanished after the invasion, leaving no trace to where or how they avoided the public view.

* * *

[Couple Days before the Invasion, Somewhere in Japan]

"Hey look here! There's super heroes in this world." Chloe show the rest of the family.

"Superman, Wonderwoman, Flash, Etc..." Illya looked at the list of heroes.

"So we're in a reality where heroes still exist in the 21st Century." Kiritsugu said.

"Recently there been kidnapping all around the world, including where we're at." Shirou looking at the public reporting of these disappearance.

"I bet Onii-chan is gonna go out and save those people." Chloe said.

"Doesn't seem there any heroes on Japan, but that doesn't mean I would leave that easily."

"I don't mind. You can go help those people if you want to Shirou, but not during family time or there would be punishment." Irisviel said with a dangerous smile. She won't deny his pursuit of his dream, but he must absolutely take a break and be with the family.

"Yes, mom." Shirou awkwardly said since he not used saying mom or mother. Also out of all the women he knew were scary when pissed, his own step-mother is above the rank of that of Rin.

Much has happen since they first arrived in this universe with a gift of Zelretch. The gift was wrapped in the present box and it contained money (yens bills) and false identification to be able to rent a hotel room. The plan was for them to live peacefully till Zeltretch decided to take them to another dimension. Go out on family outings, increase their bond levels, and get Kiritsugu comfortable outside of his mercenary and Counter Guardian's life. On public view, their hair color have attracted quite a few eyes since white hair is very rare on those who aren't elder age, especially when there's an entire family and two little girls with that same trait.

[Timeskip, hours before the invasion]

"Another one of these Parademons down." As Shirou pulled out Kanshou out of its throat.

"They dropped this box as well." Chloe pick up the unknown alien device.

"Kuro, what are you doing out here!?" Shirou was surpised, "Why aren't you in bed with Illya?"

"I wanted to spend time with Onii-chan, it not fair you always get to stay up late." Chloe said before looking at the alien box, "So what do you think this is?" Holding it out for him to see.

"I'm not sure, but if these aliens are carrying it, then it can't be good." Shirou place his hand on the device. "Trace On." Uploading the blueprint onto his mind, viewing the purpose of this device. "Oh-" Stopping himself from swearing in front of Chloe.

"Guessing it's really bad." Chloe said.

"Its a device that open a portal called Boomtubes. They're planning for an invasion, we got to warn everyone." Shirou said with a scary face. He can imagine the countless lives that will die if this invasion comes.

"Well ain't that bad, what do we do with this?"Chloe asked

"Destroy it, but not here."

Shirou and Chloe moved to the tallest building they can find.

"Your Caladblog lll should be enough to destroy once it high enough. Be ready." Shirou reinforce his arm in a throwing position, and threw the box as far as possible.

"Caladblog!" Chloe shot the sword, piercing through the box causing a large explosion similar to a mini-nuke in the sky.

"That's some nice fireworks, now where to? To the heroes, military, police... maybe not the police since I'm jailbait."

"We're going home. The old man needs to know this now, before we spread the word to the other heroes and military."

[Five Star Hotel]

"Old man, we got serious problems here." Shirou said entering the room with Chloe behind.

"Kuro, where were you! Illya said you disappeared." Irisviel hurried over to Chloe.

"I was out with Onii-chan." Chloe manage to say between her mother's bosom.

"She came by her own accord but that's beside the point. Earth is marked for an alien invasion, soon this place will be a battlefield." Shirou said causing Kiritsugu's eyes to sharpen.

"How long do we have?" Kiritsugu pulled out a weapon case.

"Not long, about an hour left till the invasion starts."

"Iris, have the girls pack their bags. Shirou tell me everything you know so far about these aliens."

Irisviel, Chloe, and Illya all pack their bags. Shirou explained the abilities and weakness of the Parademon. Kiritsugu loaded armor piercing rounds unto his ammo belt and made final checks on his guns.

[War]

Hell broke loose. Out of no where multiple Boomtubes appeared above Japan. The people of Japan didn't know what hit them as many woken up in chaos. Destruction spread all around the world. Parademons blew up cars, spread fires with their breath, kidnap civilians, and killed anyone who opposed. The JSDF quickly armed themselfs and dispatch men to reinforce areas where the police force are struggling to maintain this outbreak.

"I am the bone of my sword." Shirou chanted and traced a red sword-arrow. "Hrunting!" The arrow flew at Mach speed targeting multiple Parademons, switching direction after piercing through one of them and heads for the next.

"Bye-Bye!" Chloe's spinning Kanshou and Bakuya sliced the Parademon's neck and then she fired traced swords behind her. "There's no end to them."

Kiritsugu was on the streets where the Parademon were distracted in kidnapping people and smoke from destroyed cars. "Over here." Kiritsugu stab his knife in the back neck of the Parademon. The other two Parademons turned around, one faced with throwing knives headed toward his unarmored parts of the body. The other Parademon began his fire breath attack. "Too late." Kirigtsugu fired his Calico-M950 and stuffed bullets into his mouth then firing at the other injured Parademon.

The wounded civilians were left to Irisviel. Using her Healingcraft to seal their wounds until they're well enough to find cover on their own and using Wirecraft to defend herself from the Parademons. "Run along now." Irisviel said to a young girl she healed. "Don't let the demon close." Three Parademons were stuck in a wire-trap, before being blasted by orbs of light.

No matter how much effort was put into stopping the Parademons, the Boomtubes were letting out more Parademons faster than 5 Servants can eliminate. The gunshot of the police were slowing dying down, many officers stood little chance against a Parademon. Soon the sound of blades rotating rapidly could be heard, the JSDF's attack helicopters and choppers squadron have arrived to defend the station. Well half of them manage to arrive as many Parademons ram into them causing them to crash.

"Illya!" Shirou called out grabbing her attention, "You the only one with flight capability, can you go protect the helicopters?" Manage to say out before dodging a fire breath attack.

"Leave it me!" Illya flew toward the JSDF, "Schneiden!" Firing a quick beam slash at the Parademon ahead of her.

[JSDF]

"There's too many of them!" Marine1 said while firing the turret at the Parademon.  
"I'm running low on ammo over here!" Marine2 yelled as he reloaded his last mag.  
"Incoming hostiles approaching!" The Pilot1 warned as he saw many Parademon coming at them.

"Be ready for evasive action! Get ammo into the turrets on the double and kept those aliens from shredding our wings!" The Lieutenant ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!" All the marines quickly did as ordered.

The helicopters begins to change flight patterns, but these Parademons had the upper agility and quickly surround them.

"We're surrounded!" The co-pilot cried.

"Feuer!" A large pink beam came from behind the Parademons that engulf them.

"What was that?" Miss Lieutenant radioed the pilots, who has the best view to see up front.

"It's...a"

"..Shoujo"

"Repeat that?" Lieutenant said.

"It's a Mahou Shoujo!" Pilot 3 yelled.

Mahou Shoujo Prisma Illya and her wand Mystic Code Ruby flew into battle. Defending the Japan Self Defense Force with her magic and courage. She may be too young and scared to be placed into battle but she has faced many shadow Servants, who were much more dangerous than Parademons, and withstood pain, that could have disabled her or even killed. "Shoot it down!" Firing multiple magic spheres at the wave of Parademons. Little did she know she was being recorded by the news camera, watching her heroic battle fighting against this catastrophe.

The night continued, everyone for the Emiya family were slowly growing tired and low on prana. Chloe was reduced to only using Kanshou and Bakuya in need to conserve prana. Shirou was the same, but still have enough reserves to fire 30 normal traced sword-arrows. Kiritsugu ran out of AP ammo and now using prana created standard 9x19 mm ammo for his Calico M950, which did less damage and require him to be more accurate with his shots. Irisviel was with Chloe and Shirou making sure they didn't get hurt at their weaken state. Illya was doing okay thanks to her _Unlimited Prana Supply_ Rank C Skill and backed up with the police and JSDF against the horde of Parademons.

Soon the Boomtubes, that brought these Parademons, reopened. Many fear the worst of another grand wave to double the army count of Parademons that's already on earth, but instead let out a suction vacuum of air. Many Parademons in flight paused for a moment before they all were being dragged back into the Boomtubes. Dead bodies were also sucked back unlike the civilians were not affected by the drag. Every Parademon in the world were sent back and all was left is for the Justice League to send Darksied back.

The danger was over and Kiristgu reunite with Irisviel, Chloe, and Shirou. Zeltretch created a portal to the next universe for them to leave. Unfortunately Illya was caught in the center of attention, when civilains got out to the streets and cheering for her. Everyone wanted to meet the Mahou Shoujo Heroine and pictures of her were spreading wildfire in the network of Japan.

"Seems like Illya became the Heroine of Japan." Shirou said, using his reinforced vision to see from miles away.

"No fair, how come she gets all the glory?" Chloe pouted, she watched the scene as well.

"I'll get her, grab our luggage and head into the portal." Kiritsugu head toward Illya and at the scene he tossed a flash banged in the air. Civilian were blind at the flash of light as Kiritsugu kidnapped his daughter out of the crowd and head back."

Now where would the Emiya Heroic Family will head to next in the multiverse?

* * *

[Omake, Sending Darksied Back]

Superman and Batman returned back from the Boomtube, with Superman punching down the blind Darksied and throwing him close to the Boomtube.  
Everybody push foward with their attacks causing Darksied stepping closer to the portal.

Illya prepare to use her Noble Phantasm. "Ruby!"

"Muscles, nervous system, blood vessels, lymphatic system - transformation into fake magic circuits, complete!" Ruby made the necessary body modification, changeing Illya's outfit to Zewi Mode (Stage 3 Clothes) and combined with Sapphire.

Batman used his entire belt and place it on Darksied's chest. Rocket boosters activated and kept Darksied close to the gate.

"This is my everything... **Quintet Fire!** " Illya unleash her Anti-Unit Rank A+ Massive Beam at Darksied.

"Graaaaaaaaa!" Darksied yelled in pain, taking on the full force in his blind injured state. It was too much for him to hang on and completely blasted to the other side of the Boomtube.

Illya Noble Phantasm ended and reverted back into her pink Mahou Shoujo Outfit and let out heavy breathing of exhaustion.

* * *

I hope you all liked this crossover and leave a review on your thoughts.

I left out the aliens pillars that showed up around the world since they served way too little purpose and self-destruct themselves.


	3. God of War

Iriviel, Chloe, and Shirou first surfaced on field of snow.

Chloe: "Brr, it's so cold here!" As the cold air made contact with her exposed skin.

Shirou: "I told you that combat outfit won't protect much of you, maybe now you realize that." He disliked how she wore a modified feminized version of his own outfit and that it reduced into capturing the eyes of lolicons instead of protecting the wearer.

Irisviel: "Let's unpack our coats before you catch a cold." She was fine with the cold since she was used to it.

Soon Kiritsugu and Illya arrived with another present Zelretch dropped for them.

Zelretch: Congrats on saving many civilians during the short alien invasion. Had quite the laughter that Illyasviel became the Heroine of Japan and now many young girls want to become a Mahou Shoujo. Anyway, your next trial is survival/adventure. This land is part of Norse Mythology and they don't take too kindly with newcomers, especially foreign divine beings. There should be an abandon cabin nearby.  
P.S. Here's a magic bag that can hold many small items. Free of charge since these lands contain many old relic and treasure you may find.

Kiritsugu: "So we're in the Age of the Gods, where Norse are common in this land."

Shirou: "First let's secure a cabin and bounded field before we plan our next course of action."

The cabin they found was old, dusty, and covered in snow. It took Shirou some time to get the place mostly cleaned up before getting a better look at the place. The log cabin seemed able to house for three people before it was abandoned. There wasn't anything of much value left behind, but that didn't matter. Two medium sized beds, leftover animal skin, couple of wooden chairs, round table, and few dirty pots.  
Irisviel began setting up a bounded field to conceal their presence from any unwanted guest. Kiritsugu began to scout the area around them and planning to make traps once he gather necessary material. Illya and Chloe were put into cleaning the rest of the cabin, checking the beds, and starting a controlled fire to warm up the house.

Soon the earth shook, catching everyone's attention.

Illya: "An earthquake!?"

Irisviel: "Illya! Chloe!" She hurriedly went to check on them.

Shirou jumped on top of the house to find anything that may cause the earthquake, if not then it was the natural earthquake. In the far distance he could see a the head of giant snake, but it soon lowered and out of sight.

Kiritsugu: "Report."

Shirou: "It's a very large snake, my guess it could be the Midgard World Serpent from Old Norse."

Kiritsugu: "How far and will it come an threat to us?"

Shirou: "Quite a distance, around 10 miles or so. If I recall, the Serpent has a hatred rival with Thor, god of thunder, so he may not care or ignore Irisviel."

After settling down after the incident, the cabin was now livable. There was still a few things the cabin may need and other necessities they will need to gather. Maintaining and improving security is Kiritsugu self appointed job. Irisviel and Illya don't have much to do beside fueling the bounded field. Shirou plans to head out and hunt for ingredent before Kuro notices.

Chloe: "You're not planning to leave me behind were you?" Walking behind Shirou's back.

Shirou: "..." *sigh* "You're coming along no matter what I say." Rubbing his head to ease his mental pain.

Chloe: "Yep~ Onii-chan know me so well~"

* * *

[Hunting]

Traveling down the road, searching for any animal footprints to follow. Using the tall mountain as a visual land mark since they didn't have a map. Suddenly a small number of Draugr appear. Shirou and Kuro quickly traced Kanshou and Bakuya in a ready stance.

Chloe: "What are these?!" Ready to slash at the closest enemy.

Shirou: "They're..." Getting a glance at their bladed weapons, "Draugr, an undead that will attack anyone it meets."

Chloe: "Great, zombies are real. Illya would run away into mama's bosom."

The two archer Servants spring into action with their dual swords. These Draugr don't have much mental capacity as they follow their instinct to swing their weapon at Chloe. She quickly jump over the attacking Draugr and x-cross slash from behind. Shirou was tall so he could easily chop their head with the sharpness of a Rank C Noble Phantasm. It didn't take them 30 second to defeat 8 Draugr.

Chloe: "That was easy." Letting her weapon disappear.

Shirou: "Yes, but I'm sure will be seeing them a bunch more later."

After that they continue to head toward the base of the mountain, picking up any safe-to-eat berries and herbs. But as little did they know, a weird-colored Raven was watching them from its tree branch.

* * *

[Foothills]

Shirou: "I see a smoke ahead."

Chloe: "I hope is isn't more fire-shooting Draugr, they're so annoying." Recalling meeting packs of different types of Draugr. The Heavy Draugr was a joke, even Angra Mainyu could defeat it without difficulty despite being the weakest Servant in Chaldea. Suicidal bomb Draugr can be taken down with one or two sword-arrow shots. Fire throwing Draugr were too easy to defeat but they like to keep their distance or appear in high advantage points. Speed Draugr were fast but fighting against Servants with high reaction-speed or high rank agility, they will die quickly.

Entering a open-wide rock surface, there was a open wide tent, controlled fire in a bowl stand, long table in the open with tools, and a rotating wheel. There was a person with with yellowish shiny armor working on something.

Chloe: "A blacksmith?"

Shirou: "Seems so"

Chloe walked up to the Blacksmith's territory with Shirou right behind her. "Hello"

?: "Oh, welcome. I guess people are starting to come out of their shells."

Chloe: "Are you the only blacksmith around?"

?: "Yes, are you here to look at my wares?"

Chloe: "Sure, why not. My name is Chloe von Einzbern and the tall guy is Big Brother Shirou."

Sindri: "Name's Sindri. What would you like to see?"

Chloe: "Swords, I would like to see every bladed weapon you got."

Sindri displayed his creations to the both of them. Shirou scan-trace every sword, axe, and spear copied and stored in his Unlimited Blade Works Reality Marble. These weapons were better quality than most human Blacksmiths and few these had magic properties like a mystic code.

Sindri:"The handle is make from oak to keep away the little beasties."

Chloe: "Ok, but seem like none of them are up to par with our current swords." While she may speak the truth, it all hurt the pride of a blacksmith.

Sindri: "That's harsh to say, little lady. Mind showing me your sword?"

Chloe looked at Shirou and stood there for a few second thinking. Showing his blades to a blacksmith dwarf shouldn't be a problem, hopefully.

Shirou: "Trace on." Kanshou and Bakuya appear in his hand and he held them out for Sindri.

Sindri: "Such a marvelous creation..." Taking a closer look and temporary forgetting his fear of germs, "I have never seen this kind of metal."

Chloe: "It's a one of a kind twin blades."

Sindri: "Mind if I make some improvements on it?"

Chloe: "Sure, it's no problem, right Onii-chan." Shirou have a nod.

Sindri: "Just place it here and I'll begin my work."

Shirou placed down Kanshou and Bakuya and Sindri took out a scrubber. The scrubber seemed ordinary till Sindri started scrubbing Kanshou. Small specks of white light appeared then lightly wrapped the blade around. The same thing happened to Bakuya when Sindri scrubbed it.  
Shirou picked up and analyzed it. What Sindri did was a small yet impressive improvement with scrubbing alone. Kanshou and Bakuya's neural circuits we're cleaned thoroughly to allow smoother flow of mana. This allowed him to reinforce his blades more efficiently and pushing their limits a bit further.

Shirou: "Thank you for the improvement, how much I owe?"

Opening the magic bag that contain useless yet money value items dropped from killed enemies and picked up from fallen travelers or knights. Exchanging junk for money and resources.

Chloe: "Happy making bushiness with you, but we got to go."

* * *

[Forest]

Heading back on the road, they finally found a deer. Shirou pulled his bow string and sniped a head shot.

Chloe: "If Illya was here, she wouldn't have the guts to kill a forest animal.

Shirou: "True, she's been fighting Servants in her time and monsters in Chaldea. Never once she fought something that could not fight back, her native innocent makes her who she is." Tracing a knife and stabbing the deer's arteries to let the blood flow out. "That should do it, the blood should drained out by the time we arrive back"

Chloe: "What was your Illya like?"

Shirou: "..." He pasued for a second before lifting up the deer by it legs, "I guess you're closer to the Illya I know than your sister."

Chloe: "hmmm really~?"

Shirou: "Maybe not, then again she is older than you."

Chloe: "How old was she?"

Shirou: "I can't quite remember but I think she was 17 or 18 years old."

Chloe: "Highschool age, I bet we look great (and sexy) when we're older." Daydreaming herself taller and with a bigger bust like mama.

Shirou: "Hard to break to you but, she isn't that much taller than you and Illya"

Chloe: "Eh. What do you mean by that?!" Her imagination starts to crack.

Shirou: "I guess she's a few centimeters taller than you. Also we Servants don't age."

Chloe: "I know that! I was talking about our originals, me and Illya would be in shocked that we'll be stuck short throughout middle and high school. I can't believe this."

They returned to the cabin where Irisviel was waiting for them. Kiritsugu help Shirou by making a wooden poles and stabbed it well into the ground to hang the deer. Chloe went to Illya and shared what she learned.

Illya: "EH?"

Ruby: "oh ho~" A long-lasting mahou shoujo indeed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Part 2 won't be coming out for a while so hang on and read other people fanfic.

Please leave a review.


	4. God of War 2

"talking"  
*action*  
'thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own God of War 4 nor Fate Grand Order

* * *

[New Morning]

Shirou woke up early as usual and made preparation for breakfast without waking the girls up. He could tell his old man was awake, even with his eyes closed. As a professional mercenary, he was ready to strike any assassin who try to attack him in his rest, or that Irisviel was using him as a hug pillow, pressing her large bosom on his arm, preventing him getting any rest.

'So that's how the old man would've slept, if Irisviel were to still be alive.' Shirou thought remembering his childhood. Growing up with a sick old mercenary and Fugi-nee without knowing the existence of his older step-sister Illyasviel. Maybe things could've gone differently if his younger foolish self knew about Illya before the Holy Grail War, but that is just wishful thinking. Putting out the cooking fire and placing a lid on top to keep it from cooling down quickly from this cold environment. "I guess it's time to wake them up."

Breakfast went smoothly, as Illya deliciously ate Archer-Onii-Chan's dish. Bringing a simile to Shirou's face.

Irisviel: "Thank you for cooking a delicious meal today Shirou." Giving a warmly motherly smile.

Shirou: "Your welcome. Now that we're done eating, what will we doing for today and for the week."

Everyone: "..." No one was sure to say except doing what they're already doing till Chloe decide to speak.

Chloe: "A bath." Getting everyone's attention. "Building a heated bath would be nice."

Irisviel: "A wonderful idea Chloe, we can't go on without washing ourselves." Illya agreeing as well.

Kiritsugu: "..." Not sure to what to say and glance at Shirou.

Shirou: "...I guess I could build a barrel bath from the olden days."

Illya: "That could work, what do we need?"

Shirou: "Let see... I need metal to build the barrel, wood for the bath hut and fire, and few bricks or rectangular shaped stone."

Kiristugu: "Where would be able to find metal?"

Shirou: "There should be fallen armored knights along the trail, talking their armor, preferable their shield, I can work with."

Chloe: "Also to be a lookout for treasure chest."

Irisviel: "Since Chloe went out last time, why don't you take Illya out Kiri." Said with a smile.

Kiritsugu said nothing, but nodded. The father and daughter went out to scavenge metal mean while Shirou chop some trees down with Chloe, and Irisviel cut some stone into brick shape with her wirecraft.

* * *

[Ice Forest Trail]

Assassin and Caster were playing I Spy Game as they walked down the trail. Spotting things like a berry bush, forest critters, and hidden treasures. They came across some chests, but they were empty or already been looted. Sooner or later, a pack Draugr blocks their path.

Illya: "Ruby!"

Ruby: "Hai! Compact Full Open!"

*Insert Mahou Shoujo Transformation Scene*

Kiritsugu: "Let's clean this up quickly." Drawing out his combat Knife

Illya: "Hai!"

Kiritsugu dashed toward the Shielded Draugr and reverse behind him to stab his blind spot. Getting rid of their defender, he spray his Calico-M950 at the enemy.

Illya's fight was quite easy. Hovering above few meters over the enemy, none of the Draugr's attacks can reach her, expect for the fireball throwing Draugr. She dodge to the side and counter with homing magic spheres attack.

Clearing out the Draugr with ease, Kiritsugu recollect their scavenged metal for Shirou, while Illya kept a lookout for reinforcements that may pop up.

Ruby: "Is it me or were those enemies were weak, super weak?"

Illya: "We did have the upper hand, most of them couldn't reach us. Also Papa was too fast for them to touch." Then Illya notice two shadows heading towards them. "Papa!" She descended down to the ground.

* * *

[God of War Side]

Arteus: "According to the map, there should be a buried treasure up ahead in a small open field." As he analyzed the treasure map.

Mimir: "The lad seems to be getting better in reading treasure maps every time we find one."

Kratos: "Hope whatever we find isn't a disappointment unlike the last, we've spent enough time digging in places." As they continue to walk.

Taking a look at the sky, Arteus notice something pink in the sky. It looked like a person before it disappear behind the trees.

Arteus: "I think I saw someone flying where we're heading at."

Kratos: "A nightmare?"

Arteus: "It's pink in color."

Mimir: "Pink you say, might be someone or something we never encounter before."

They continue to proceed with caution. Upon entering the open field, they could see two people. There is a man in black with red on top, his hood and face wrapping hid his face that none can see. The other one was a child near Arteus's age, wearing white pink weird clothes, hair like snow and wielded with a star on top. A pair of travelers like themselves, expect a talking head accompany with them.

Arteus: "Its people."

Mimir: "A pair of travelers indeed."

Kratos: "..." He stared at the man, who stared him back. Judging each other level of danger.

?: "Illya let's go." The hooded man turn his back as the girl quickly walked to his side.

Right before they could leave, a large pack of Wolves came out of the bushes.

Illya: "Papa!"

Kratos: "Boy, prepare yourself."

Arteus ready his bow and aimed his arrow at the closest wolf. Kratos wielded his axe in his stance.

The wolfs commenced their attack and targeted the small prey first before dealing with the big one. The wolf dashing toward Illya was hit by a throwing knife, missing its pounce attack greatly.

?: "Stay in the air." He said before he was surrounded by the pack.

Kratos blocks the fury attack with his shield and bash the beast meters backwards. Arteus fire his triple stun arrow, stunning the wolf for his father to finish it off. Wolves were faster than Kratos and manage to get pasted him while he was distracted. Arteus facing three wolves with his bow and knife. One pounced on him but Arteus manage to block the bite by putting his bow between the fangs.

Arteus: "Father!" Called for help, struggling to keep their fangs at bay.

Kartos: "Boy, hang on!" Launching his AOE rune attack to stagger their movement for him able to retreat.

Before he could arrive, pink blast of energy landed near Arteus. Blasting away the wolves, too injured to fight back.

Illya: "Are you ok!?"

Arteus: "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Staring at the white haired girl, before picking himself off the ground.

*Howl* The last remaining of the pack charge at once.

Illya: "Ruby, bind!" She focus her wand at their direction.

Multiple translucent stars appeared around the wolves' legs, stopping them in their tracks. Making them easy targets for Kratos and Arteus to aim for their head. They have won agaisnt the wolves.

Illya: "Glad that's over." Relaxing her arms down.

?: "Illya, let's go. We kept them waiting long enough."

Illya: "Hai. I hope your ok, but I have to go. Goodbye!" With a quick bow, she left to her father's side and left the area.

Mimir: "That was interesting."

Arteus: "Which part?"

Mimir: "The young Sorceress. I have never seen her kind of magic."

Kratos: "Must be from another land."

Arteus: "Yeah... her clothes and magic didn't look like it was from Midgard or any other realm."

Mimir: "Boy."

Arteus: "Yes?"

Mimir: "The little lady caught your fancy, did ya lad."

Arteus: "What?" Not exactly sure his meaning.

Mimir: "Brother, when was the last time the boy met a girl his age?"

* * *

[Cabin]

Illya: "We're back."

Irisviel: "Welcome home, Illya, Kiritsugu."

Kiritsugu: "Is this enough?" Showing Shirou the scrap of metal they collected.

Shirou: "More than enough, I might be able to make two barrels with this much."

Shirou used alteration to connect and mold the scrap metal into two barrels, one large for adults and one small for kids. Placing them over stone bricks, leaving space for the fire to burn underneath it. Inserting a wooden floor in the barrel so the person can stand without getting burned. Then constructing the wooden walls and detachable roof for privacy. This took all afternoon and the sun was close to sun set. All that's left was starting the fire and filling the barrel with snow till became warm-hot water.

Chloe: "I call first."

Illya: "Ah, no fair!"

Kiritsugu: "You can wait your turn Illya. Chloe did more work than you."

Shirou: "I'll begin cooking dinner, one of you can also head in." He said to the old man and Irisviel.

Irisviel: "I'll go in with Illya, I sure your tired from your day."

The Magus Killer and his Archer Daughter relaxed in the barrel bath, after that they had a lovely dinner with the rest of the family.

* * *

Hope you like this Chapter and leave a review.

I think I'll plan to end this in two more chapter before heading into the next world.


	5. God of War 3

Disclaimer: I do not own God of War 4 nor Fate Grand Order.

"talking"  
*action*  
'thoughts'

* * *

[Lake of Nine]

Chloe: "What do you think this golden structure is for?"

Shirou: "I don't know, but from judging from the outside, it's a bridge to the center if the lake."

The two Archers walked on the bridge toward the center structure of the lake, stopping at the large door of the entrance.

Chloe: "You think its locked?"

Shirou: "One way to find out." Putting his hand between the gap and using a some of strength pushing them apart. A small blast of warm air hit them as they enter the building.

Chloe: "It's nice and toasty here." Soaking up the heat, ridding the cold from her body.

*metal clanking*

Shirou: "Sounds like another blacksmith is here."

Walking a bit further down the short hall, they could see a blacksmith's workshop and the hot flames heating up the blades and air.

Chloe: "Its a... blue dwarf?" Confused whether he was a dwarf or not, based on his unusual skin color. 'Do dwarfs have blue skin?'

Both members caught each other presence.

?: "Well if it ain't about time folks came out of their holes. I bet your heard about my great shop and came rushing in to buy my wares."

Chloe: "Well, isn't he very boastful of his work." Ignoring the dwarf's blabber of proud location or something, "Anyway, show us what you got."

Once again, Shirou trace-scanned every bladed weapon and added to his reality marble. Quick introduction from each other before seeing the last of his wares.

Chloe: "Still gotta say that Kanshou and Bakuya are better." Returning the last sword back to its creator. Shirou may totally agree with his sister's opinion, but he knew saying that would be like throwing mud at the blacksmith's face.

Brok: "Well then, why don't you show me your stuff that make you think their f**kin' better than my masterpiece."

Shirou: "Watch your language." Staring at him dangerously, "I'll appreciate if you didn't speak foul word into her ears. That's the only warning I will give you." Chloe listening foul language will be one of his greatest worries. If Irisviel learns that one of her children is spewing foul language, who knows what kind of divine punishment she would dish out.

Brok: "Alright alright, I'll keep it in as possible."

Shirou: "Good" Tracing Kanshou and Bakuya into his hand, before letting the dwarf take a look at them closely. Similar to Sindri's observations, he was impressed by the married blades, but a small detail caused him to frown.

Brok: "Hey, you didn't have to happen to let my brother touch this blade did ya."

Chloe: "Brother..? Is Sindri his name?"

Brok: "Darn right, he was a good Blacksmith back then till one day he lost it all. Lemme' whip up this gorgeous by a talented blacksmith like me." Taking the blades to his workshop table, before grabbing his mystic forging hammer. Giving it a good solid whack on the center of both blades, causing a another mystical effect surrounding the blade. "Here." Giving the Kanshou and Bakuya back to Shirou.

Shirou analyzed the new and improved married blades. What Brok did was a permanent refinement to the outer layer of the blade. In other words, Shirou's Reinforcement magecraft done closer physically than magically. Improving the quality of the blade than what the original human Blacksmith could not. Kanshou and Bakuya now risen the ranks of Rank C Noble Phantasm Blades, but still far from the border of Rank B.

Shirou: "I will thank you refining these blades and keeping your tongue in its place."

Brok: "Before I forget, here catch." Tossing a rock for Chloe to catch.

Chloe: "What's this?" Wondering what kind of mystic stone it is.

Brok: "It's a key. See that pile of rocks over there." Shirou and Chloe turned their head facing where Brok pointed at. "Just bring it close to it."

Chloe brought the stone closer, and soon the runes began to glow while the rocks levitated to shape a doorway.

Brok: "You can find these gateways around the land, and they'll lead you straight back here. And whatever you do, Never ever Ever EVER walk off the lane between, unless you want death."

Shirou: "I appreciate the gift and warning, but we stayed here long enough."

[Bridge]

Chloe: "We got our self a nice little shortcut to this place." Putting away the keystone in the magic pouch.

Shirou: "It will save us time coming to this place."

Chloe: "Let's go somewhere new, now that we have a shortcut with us."

* * *

[Riverpass, flower field]

Chloe: "This place definitely looks warmer." Looking at the flowers as the snowflakes fall.

Shirou: "Despite the the snow still falling and vaporized right before touching the ground." 'This ground is unnatural' The amount of greenery doing well in a cold climate resisting against the snowflakes trying to cover it.

Chloe: "We should find plenty of herbs here. What for Dinner tonight?"

Shirou: "Depends on what ingredients we find here, something a bit more veggie."

Chloe: "Now your concern with out diet already? I guess the rumor were true you being a Mama in Chaldea."

Shirou: Squeezing his forehead, suppressing himself of saying anything before calming down. "From who did you hear those rumor from?"

Chloe: "From pretty much everyone... Gudao said the same thing."

Shirou: "There's no chance I would be a Mom-type of person."

Chloe: "Well... if you married Artoria, who is the father of Mordred, then you would be the step-mother of her as well. Those Pendragons sure eat lots of your cooking."

Shirou: "..." He couldn't say anything from a technically true outcome. Involuntary imagining Mordred calling him 'Mother' and Artoria 'Father'. Tracing his Black Bow and aimed behind him. "Stop right there." With a steel face.

A woman stood still from his warning. Chloe came to his side, waiting for command.

Woman: "I mean no harm to you." Rised no hand toward her own bow.

Shirou: "Very well." Lowered his bow, but kept it in hand.

Chloe: "Traveler?"

Shirou: "No, a witch." 'And a Goddess' He gotten information from her Elven Bow.

Chloe: "I see, but you don't have to be aggressive Onii-chan. Hello there, excuse my brother, he's harsh on strangers."

Woman: "I can see that. Now that's out of they way, are you two here for something?"

Chloe: "Just gathering some herbs from the wild. Onii-chan said your a witch so does it mean this non-frozen area is your territory?"

Woman: "I don't own the forest, where I stand is the borderline."

Chloe: "So we're safe, good. Anyway, do you happen to know any mystic gate around here?"

Woman: "I do know one close by.

Putting away the gathered plants and followed to the witch to the gateway. Her home was underneath a giant turtle.

Chloe: "It's a giant turtle." Stating the obvious.

Woman: "You don't seem surprised, have you encounter one before."

Chloe: "Well something similar, Martha's Tarasque is a turtle-dragon with a large powerful aura behind it. This one isn't as frighting as him."

Woman: "A turtle dragon?"

Shirou: "I think you said enough about our journey Kuro."

Chloe: "It not like anyone would encounter them."

Shirou: "True, but we should get going." Facing back at the witch. "Thank you leading us to this gate." Taking out the keystone and activating the rock stone gate. "We don't want to be late home."

* * *

[Brok's Main Workshop, God of War Side]

Returning back from the other Realm, the pair came walking into Brok's workshop. Atreus saw another pair of travelers heading out.

Atreus: "There's more people." Said out-loud, seeing the man and girl in red. With the white hair, he could guess that they could be related to the girl in Pink.

Kratos: "We brought you the materials you requested." He said, not caring about the new travelers.

* * *

Sorry for taking long finishing the chapter. The next chapter will the final, taking somewhere post game. I'll be getting a week break next week.

ID: 560,418,170 (recently leveled up to 129/140) Also good luck in the Guda Guda Farm.


	6. God of War 4

"speaking"  
'thoughts'  
*action*

* * *

[Council of Valkyries]

Shirou: "Who's idea was to take a picnic at the Council of the Valkyries?"

Irisviel: "Don't be like that Shirou, I thought this place looked lovely with the waterfalls."

* * *

[An hour ago]

Illya: "Today seem like the last day we're staying here."

Chloe: "I hope the next jump will be somewhere more modern with fluffy beds. If not, then I'm blaming Onii-chan's rank E luck." An invisible sword stabbed Shirou.

Irisviel: "Why don't we have a family picnic before we go?"

Kiritsugu: "Where exactly?"

* * *

[Council of Valkyries]

A meeting place of the Valkyries, hidden from Odin's watchful eyes, to discuss with one another. The multiple waterfalls gave it an nice background to see as the water dropped into multiple shower curtains along the wall.

Chloe: "Do you think the Valkyries still use this place?" As she sat on the stone chair.

Illya: "Kuro!" She was about to tell Chloe to get off the chair, before she was stopped by Shirou.

Shirou: "It alright Illya, these chairs hasn't been sat on for a hundred years. They most likely abandoned this place long ago."

Kiritsugu: "A ruin then."

Shirou: "Exactly"

Irisviel: "Let begin eating before the food cools too much."

Shirou: "Before you do, go wash your hand. There's plenty of running water around."

[Minute Later]

Illya: "Papa, pass the mushroom stew please." Kiritsugu pass a portion of stew to his daughter. "Thank you."

Chloe: "This meal taste better than what we had for the last few weeks."

Shirou: "I used up all our ingredients and spices for this picnic. There's plenty of seconds, so don't hesitate to ask."

The Emiya family enjoyed their meal in the council of Valkyries, that no one has foot on for ages. Sooner or later, another party will encounter them.

* * *

Kratos, Atreus, and Mimir were nearing the end of their quest to find the Queen of Valkyries, after freeing eight Valkyries from their corrupted bodies. Approaching the Council of Valkyries, they did not expect a group of people having a small feast. Kiritsugu notice their presence and instinctively place up his hood and bandage mask.

Atreus: "It's them again." Seeing the snow haired twins, the hooded father, the man in red, and the lady must be the mother of the twins.

Mimir: "Seem like the entire family is here. Make a good impression lad."

Kratos: "We are not here to become friends."

Mimir: "Brother, give the lad a chance to make new friends, also we know they are battle capable. If Sigrun is here, then this will be a battle field."

Kratos: "hmm..."

* * *

Few seconds after their appearance. The rest of the family noticed them.

Chloe: "It's the little archer boy and his father." 'Also a talking head.'

Illya: "Come to think of it, we never introduced ourselves."

Irisviel: "Why don't we invite them then~." She turns to face towards the other party, "Hello, would you like to join us,we have leftovers."

* * *

Mimir: "It's a pleasure to meet you madam." Being an gentleman. "I name Mimir and my two follow brothers."

Atreus: "Atreus."

Kratos: "...Kratos..."

Irisviel: "My name is Irisviel, and these two is my husband, Kiritsugu, and son, Shirou."

Shirou & Kiritsugu: "..."

Irisviel: "These two are my daughters Illya and Chloe."

Illya: "Pleasure to meet." Politely said.

Chloe: "I also go by Kuro."

After exchanging words with each other. the grown ups have their talk and the youngs ones with there.

Chloe: "What sorts of adventures you and your father gone through?"

Atreus: "Well, lots. We gone through many realms, killed a dragon, and defeated eight Valkyries."

Illya: "Dragon!?"

Chloes: "Eight Valkyries, huh. Aren't you a big boy.

Atreus: "Father does most of the work, while I help him. Um, Illya was it?" Facing the non-tanned sister, "What sorts of magic can you do?"

Illya: "Um... Ruby does most of the casting, I don't know much about magecraft compare to everyone else."

* * *

Mimir: "So madam is a goddess."

Irisviel: "Yes, I had ascended to godhood not too long ago. I haven't done any god's work beside watching my children."

Kratos: "Ascended?" 'Just like me?'

Shirou: "Due to some unfortunate circumstances, involving an holy artifact, gave her divine essence of a Goddess."

Mimir: "I guess there are methods for people to become a god.

Kiritsugu: "Anyway, why have you come here?" In a neutral tone.

Mimir: "Oh that's right, nearly forgot after enjoying the meal. We're here to find the Queen of Valkyries."

Kiritsugu: "Queen of Valkyries?" Turn his head towards his step-son.

Shirou: "Brynhildr is the elder sister of the Valkyries and she never mentioned a queen among her ranks.

Mimir: "You met Brynhildr?"

Kiritsugu: "Yes, but that's not the point.

After discussing about the situation of the Valkyries happening on Midgard. The Counter Guardians didn't want to get involved with their problem. But with a innocent Mahou Shoujo on their side, Illya wanted to help them free the Queen of Valkyries.

Chloe: "If Illya wants to fight, let her. Its three against one, plus they are tough enough to beat the other Valkyries."

Shirou: "Brynhildr was no joke when it came to a fight."

Kiritsugu: "Who knows how much stronger the Queen is than her." As the Magus Killer, he must have information about the target's strength and weakness before engaging.

Illya: "But-"

Irisviel: "If Illya wants to go, then we have to support her decision as a parent."

Kiritsugu: "Iri-"

Irisviel: "No buts." 'She really takes after you than me.'

Chloe: "Let's go Onii-chan." Giving one tuck on his sleeve.

Shirou: " To where?"

Chloe: "Just around those cliffs, give a full view of the field."

Shirou: "You want to watch your sister fight the Queen of Valkyries, Sigrun, while you sit there and watch?"

Chloe: "Well if you want to provide fire support I won't stop you, the big brother protects their imoutos after all."

That really hits his brotherly pride. He may have failed Illya once, but he won't fail another time. Shirou gone toward his sniper nest.

* * *

Kratos checks behind him, making sure he's prepare to face the enemy. Atreus has his arrow ready to shoot and Illya held tight on her wand. Kratos insert his hand into the rift and immediately his head was grabbed and scrapped across the floor.

Atreus: "Father!" Quickly fire his volley of stun arrows at Sigrun.

* * *

Chloe: "Ouch, that first hit gotta hurt."

* * *

Sigrun is skilled in her transaction between offensive and defensive, but she was out numbered. Her main priority is taking out the main attacker, second was the sorceress. She launched black feather arrows at the pink girl, before defending herself from the man's blade with her armored feathers.  
Soon Sigrun hovered in the air to unleash a powerful dash attack, only to be sniped by two sword-arrows at mach speed, she quickly countered by casting a smoke bomb.

Illya: *cough* "What's with this smoke?"

Ruby: "Illya, Watch out!" Yelled at the approaching danger.

Sigrun's scythe clashed against her physical barrier, knocking her to the ground. As the smoke cleared up Atreus, could see Illya on the ground and Sigrun readying her second attack.

Atreus: "Argh!" He tapped into the power of Spartan's Rage, grabbed his knife, and jumped on the Valkyrie's back, causing her to miss. He rapidly stab into the gaps of her armor, dealing as much damage he could do, before the Valkyrie swing against the wall. The damage was minimal due to the effects of spartan rage, but it had drained him dry.

Kratos: "Atreus!" He charged tackle the weakened Queen against the waterfall, getting them both wet. He let out a powerful swing at her chest, leaving Leviathan Axe to freeze her frontal body. Kratos got back around the vulnerable Queen and forcefully rip her wings off, ending her mortal life. "Boy" he went to check up his son, who was leaning against the rock with Illya, who didn't know what to do with a fainted Atreus.

* * *

Ruby: "Illya, he's fine. He didn't suffer any major injuries."

Illya: "But..."

Ruby: "Splash some water on his face, that always wakes them up."

Mimir: "The lad really pull himself this time, I'm impressed."

* * *

Irisviel came over and healed their injuries. Atreus soon woke and first saw Irisviel.

Irisviel: "Your a brave little boy, thank you for protecting Illya." As she petted his head.

Atreus: "Your.. welcome."

* * *

[Sigrun's Corpse]

Kiritsugu: "The Queen of Valkyries..." Comfirming her death.

Shirou: "There's something there... a card?" Picking up a card with a large hatted guy wielding a lance. "This isn't any ordinary card."

Chloe: "Is that... a Class Card?!"

Shirou: "Class Card?"

Chloe: "They contain a Heroic Spirit that Illya and Miyu can use. Like Mash but only temporary."

Kiritsugu: "She can fuse and borrow power from any heroic spirit?"

Chloe: "Yes, unless they have an ego great as Gilgamesh or is a Berserker, which usually takes over the user. Since this is lancer, its most likely safe."

Shirou: "How safe?"

Chloe: "Safe enough, now we just to figure out who's inside the card."

* * *

Sigrun's Spirit thank Kratos, Atreus, and Illya for freeing her, plus a blessing of the Valkyries. Everyone watched the conversation between Mimir and Sigrun, which also lead information about Odin's deed toward the Valkyries. Short story shorter, the Emiya family left a good note on the Blacksmith brothers, the father and son pair, and Sigrun. Leaving a neutral stance between Freya, before encountering another Zelretch's portals.  
{Which universe will they land next?}

* * *

[Side Story]

Illya: "Install!" Bright light flashed as Illya merged with the card. As the light dimmed, you can see Illya mainly dressed in white. Starting with the foot was black boot with heels and knee socks of the same color. The hip has a golden simple decorative cloth and above is her white armor, mostly covered by the white cloth tied by a ribbon. Top of her head sprouted two feathery wings as if they were bunny ears. Her left arm wielded the Shield of Divine Iron and her held something like a neon light, shaped to a spear. The largest feature was the two neon wings from her back, shaped like a *c* in a *u* position.

Shirou: "She defeated a Valkyrie, now she turns into a Valkyrie." After he trace scan her Shield.

Chloe: "What you eat, becomes who you are. Who you defeat, you will become."

Kiritsugu: "I don't think that's right." Turns to Illya, "Feel anything?"

Illya: "I feel fine, but..." everyone paid close attention, "it like there's more, I think."

Kiritsugu: "More?"

Soon another flash spawns in two more Valkyries

They all share Illya's face, but in different hair colors. One Illya has short black hair with her hood equipped and the other had longer blonde hair with a noble statue.

Chloe: "Did Illya multiplied?"

Irisviel: "Ara, look how many daughters we have." She went to hug her new Valkyrie daughters.

Chloe: "What do you think about your brand new sisters, Onii-chan?"

Shirou: "Having one Illya and Chloe was enough, now it's just too much."

The other two Illyas despawned, before Illya could uninstall the Lancer Card.

* * *

Sorry for talking so long and I hoped you liked this.

I know Miyu is part of the Emiya family as she was adopted by Kiritsugu, but she has weak connection towards her stepfather and zero relationship with Irisviel. Emiya-Einzbern Family is mainly focused on Illya and Shirou. (Also it difficult for me to grasp Miyu's character).


	7. Chitauri Invasion

Disclaimer - I don't own Marvel Avengers nor Fate Grand Order

* * *

Zelretch rift opened on the roof of a random building in Manhattan. One by one, the Emiya family stepped out into this new universe.

"Where are we?" Illya spoke in english as she looked from the edge of the building.

Many tall modern building with lots of dark glass windows. Lots of cars buzzing through the streets and some pigeons flying here and there.

"Judging from these structures and our current language, we're somewhere in America." Shirou analysed.

"United States?"

"Sure seems that way." Shirou confirms his old man's question.

"America..." Living in japan for most of her life, it was exciting to visit other countries in modern time without rayshifting to an earlier period.

"Let's book a luxury hotel with the softest beds." Chloe easily displayed her intent. She missed having modern beds to sleep on. The beds from the winter log cabin weren't the best of quality nor structure, she would take a futon over it if there was any.

But soon her hopes of resting on a soft mattress and pillow died when a sudden beam of light shot into the air. The everyone laid their eyes on the tip of the beam as it hit nothing and open a cosmic rift in the sky. Shirou's hawkeyes focus on the rift as creatures riding on some sort of vehicle transport rain down on earth. Then he saw mostly orange metal guy flying up firing lasers and misslies at the unknown creatures. Soon chaos spread around Stark Tower as the aliens fire upon the ground.

"This is bad." Shirou once again imagine the number if casualties increasing by the second.

"Not another alien invasion!" Chloe cried. The first alien invasion left them heavily exhausted when facing countless enemies.

"This time we have a goal." Shirou traced his black bow and fire an sword-arrow at the projector, causing the whole rift. It flew over mach speed toward its target, but before it could hit it. There was a powerful force field that block the arrow, leaving the projector safe. "It's protected."

More aliens passed through the rift, as the heroes of this world continued to fight back. A few massive armored worm aliens came through wrecking havoc and dropping ground troops all around.

"You and mom take the ground." Shirou told his old man. "Illya fly between the building and don't stray far. Chloe, you're with me as we move towards that tower." Looking at Stark Tower.

"Okay!" Illya pulled out Ruby and transformed.

*Nod* Kiritsugu headed down firing Calico at nearby alien scum, with Irisviel lagging behind.

"Aye-Aye Onii-chan, since when you became a Master-like?" Jumping across rooftops.

"During the fifth Holy Grail War." As he shot down another alien hovercraft.

"Right..." Chloe almost forgotten his story relationship with Saber Artoria Pendragon.

Massive property damage continue to blow up endlessly, from the spray and pray of alien weapons. The giant worms rampage did the most collateral damage as their armored bodies ram against the building, causing many debris to fall on civilians.

"Over here." Kiritsugu catch their attention from the helpless civilians as he ram his knife into the closest foe, pulled out Calico-M950 and fired. After massacring the ground troops and getting support from his wife, Kiritsugu picked up one a alien staff weapon to inspect. Aiming the corpse, his hand search around for a trigger, till a blast come out leaving hot crisp spot. The firepower is high, low recoil, slow rate of fire, and accuracy unknown. Soon more hovercraft zoom towards their area and Kiritsugu used their weapon to take out their vehicles, which took a few shots to take down one.

* * *

Illyasviel detested the chaos brought by foreign creatures upon civilians. As a magical girl, it comes with the job of protecting the innocent.

"Schneiden!" Launching a vertical beam slash along side of the building, hitting three targets, who were clinging on the wall. Repeating the same process till a large barrage of enemy fire focus on her. She did her best to dodge, but many scratch her barrier. While Onii-chan and Chloe were doing their best supporting her from a distance, there was just too many enemy fire to continue dodging.

"They just won't stop firing!" Ruby argued as Illya kept her evasion up. Returning fire with homing shoots, when given the chance. Soon Illya, recalled the Lancer Card, resting on her upper leg pocket.

"Ruby!" Holding the Card.

"Count on me!"

"Install, Lancer!"

The existence of Walküre Hildr and power of a Valkyrie frame over Illyasviel. Her outfit replaced with white body armor and clothes. She manifested her neon lance and wings, with the shield of Divine Iron on her left arm. With her enhanced strength, endurance, and agility of a Lancer, Illya manage to charge at the enemy, much more quickly with her shield tanking the shots.

Soon one of the giant worm enter her field of view and she plans to stop. Illya blasted up above the clouds and began the Noble Phantasm.

"Begin manifestation of identical bodies..." six more Valkyries with different hair color and style, while using the same body frame of Illya, formed a circle in the sky. "synchronization start, aiming complete!" In sync movement, they charge their spear Noble Phantasm and look at the big target. "『Ragnarök Lífþrasir』!" Unleashing seven bright dazzling spears to rain upon the worm and any unfortunate ground troops within its blast radius.

* * *

"Valkyrie...?" Thor lowly said as he felt an immense power both strangely familiar yet foreign. A lucky shot from the Chitauri foot soldier hit Thor, halting all thoughts expect combat focus. The prince of thunder rose Mjølnir and returned the favor hundred fold as thunder shock them.

"Hawkeye" Ironman called while being chased, "I got bogies on my tail, mind shooting them down." Leading them towards Hawkeye's firing range.

"I'll do what I can." Sounding a bit uneasy as he checked the remaining few arrows he has left. Loading a high explosive arrow searching for Tony. Once he and Chituari enter his field of sight, he aimed at the center, where three vehicles were a bit too close together. The explosive arrow flew at its target, but it was accompany with a dozen sword-arrows one second later. The explosion and piercing sword-arrows destroyed the Ironman's chasers, or at least caused them to go out of control and crash landed.

"I'm impressed, didn't know you can shoot that many that quick." Ironman complemented as he fired his repulsor lasers from his hand.

"That wasn't me-"

"Mister Archer, you might wanna get going." A voice called out and Hawkeye quickly turned.

He saw a little tanned girl with a large black bow. His mind questioned if she was the one who fired those arrows, but the Chiturai footmen arrived at the rooftop. No time asking question whether if fired them nor about her questionable outfit. Three Chitauri were climbing at him and quickly kick them off before they reach the top. Looking back at the girl, who suddenly have two black and white swords in her hands, already handle six Chituari herself. He couldn't help but what this girl is.

"What?" Chloe faced the staring eyes. "Curious about this little girl?"

"Who are you?"

"An Archer just like you, but it seem like you ran out of arrows." Projecting two dozen steel arrows on her hand and tossed it to Hawkeye. "A little present from a cute girl like me, bye~" Chloe jumped to a different rooftop and ran.

* * *

"Loki, god of trickery." Shirou watched from a distance as he observed the lady picked up Loki's Scepter and headed to the Projector. "Seem like they know what their doing." There was no reason to interfere, beside killing more aliens. Soon he notice a very large missile heading towards STARK Tower.

"A NUKE!?" Did the government or military deemed this city a lost cause and sent a nuke to stop the aliens. Then he notice one of this world's hero right underneath the nuke, putting all his thrusters at max power to uplift the nuke. Barely missing the tower, and heading toward the rift.

Ironman with a nuke, entered the other side avoiding this city becoming a nuclear wasteland. The Projector finally stop and the rift began to close. Just a bit before the rift completely closed, Ironman barely returned to earth. His body was caught by Hulk and the rest of the Chitauri men crease to function.

The invasion was over due to the Avengers, with unknown help of the Emiya Family.

Speaking of which, every member of the family was suddenly sucked into Zelretch's kaleidoscope rift. Unlike before, they didn't have time to regroup to prepare for the next trip.

* * *

I hope you like this, so please leave a review. The next world will contain a different kind of battle that will test Shirou's skills.


	8. New Business

Disclaimer_ I do not own Fate Grand Order nor Shokugeki no Soma

* * *

[Kaleidoscope]

"Long time no see, Emiya." A old man could be heard.

"Zelretch." Shirou said with caution and hate. "How long your gonna keep playing games with us." Deciding whether or not to trace Excalibur and stab him with it.

"No need to be aggressive-"

"After dragging my family into world hopping."

"Wasn't it a great family experience that no other family will ever get a chance."

"Facing two different alien invasions isn't exactly what I call a great experience."

"I can promise you the next world will be a fun one."

"Define fun." Shirou can't trust this troll.

"I need you run a business. Also here are some things for your sisters." Zelretch handed him two small pile of papers.

"This is... elementary 5-6th grade summer homework?" While he was distracted, Zelretch manage to sneak close and poke him a staff. "Ahh!" His body painfully paralyzed and his spirit origin reacted. "What did you do?"

"Just a simple spirit conversion." Zelretch manipulated his spirit origin

"You- damn troll."

"Welp, time to send you off." As he open a portal that sucked up Archer.

"Curse you f**kin-" Shirou disappeared.

"Now that's done, where did I misplace that Saber Card." Zelretch continued his day.

* * *

[New world, three minutes earlier]

"Where's Onii-chan?" Illya worriedly asked. Everyone else also wanted to know.

"I don't see him any where." Chloe looked afar, but no luck.

"Either he's dead or probability talking with the Creator." Ruby said.

"Zelretch-" Kiritsugu knew that man was up to no good, then suddenly one of his magic rift open and drop a red figure.

"Onii-chan!?" Everyone hurried to make sure he's ok.

"I should've got him, when I had the chance..." Shirou mumbled to himself, before facing everyone. Everyone stood in surprised, especially Illya and Chloe, when they saw his face.

"Nani?" Shirou didn't know why they were staring him like that.

"Our son is cuter this way." Irsiviel said with glee.

"?"

"Onii-chan regained his red hair, well most of it." Chloe said.

Shirou quickly traced any mirror that came to mind, and inspect his reflection. A face he didn't want to see again, the state of his foolish youth. Skin no longer tan and his auburn hair with a streak of white hair telling him it was some time after highschool and London with Rin.

"For Zelretch to revert me back to this state..." The slow rage building up inside Shirou

"Are you feeling ok, Onii-chan?" Illya asked her recent younger yet still older big brother.

Shirou quickly let go of his cruel thoughts on Zelretch and focus on the present, "Yeah, I'm ok. There's no need to worry." Remembering what he was given, "The old troll told me to give these to you two." Handing the paper pile to Illya and Chloe.

"Summer Homework?" Chloe said out loud.

"Ughh..." Illya never thought she would be given homework again on his world hopping journey. Even as a caster Servant of Chaldea, on a snowy mountion and far from civilization, Da Vinci wrote down homework for her and Chloe. Doesn't matter if she's a Servant copy from Illyasviel von Einzbern or a magical girl, who fight for justice, doesn't stop the fact that she is a elementary student.

Skimming though the pages of much they have to do, one card slipped out of between the pages and landed next to her feet.

"Isn't that-"

""A Class Card!""

Illya pick it up and saw the image of a knight, "It's saber."

"It could be Artoria Pendragon." Chloe guessed.

"Or it can be anyone else in the Saber Class." Kiritsugu said.

"We'll find out later, once we're in the clear." Shirou said.

* * *

"Is this the address?"

"No mistake." Kiritsugu showed the area matches with the address.

"Key?"

"Right here." Kiritsugu took the key out of the slip, that Zelretch left. He went to the door and unlocked it.

The inside was a bit dusty as if it wasn't cleaned in weeks, lots of chairs sitting on tables, up-side down.

"Pretty dusty in here" *cough* Chloe spoke out.

Shirou and Kiritsugu checked out the kitchen and storage meanwhile the girls check the other rooms.

[Locker Room]

"This is where the staff changes clothes?" Illya asked.

"There's a maid outfit here." Chloe open the one of the locker door. "French type"

"So this is what it's like to wear a maid outfit, thou is not the same as Sella and Leysritt." Irisviel somehow quickly changed into a maid outfit. "It's a bit tight up here." Causing Illya and Chloe check their own chest area, feeling jealous.

[Kitchen]

"How is it?" Kiritsugu asked Shirou's expertise.

"There's enough room for two chefs or four incompetent cooks, stove is in working order, and enough different type of utensils and pots."

"No other issues?"

"None at the moment, we still need to discuss with the rest.

* * *

"How about a maid cafe?" Chloe suggested.

""Rejected."" Shirou and Kiritsugu both said, knowing that will focus on attracting male customers."

"A simple family style restaurant will be the safest option for this business." Shirou voiced his opinon.

"Ehh... we already have maid uniforms sitting in the staff locker room." Chloe pointed out.

"Then they can be used as work clothes. Right now, we need to get this place ready and build a reputation.

"While I don't know much about starting a business, I'll do my best~" Irisviel said with a smile.

"Um, what is our name?" Illya asked.

"""..."""

"Mahou Prillya Cafe!~" Ruby exclaimed.

"Rejected." Illya quickly shot down Ruby silly idea by grabbing it with a crushing grip hold.

"We can go with the simple like Emiya's Family Cafe or Restaurant." Chloe said.

"Let's go with that." Irisviel liked the name.

The Emiya family decided to go with the simple title name and prep for the grand opening

* * *

I hope you like this chapter and Azur of Lane System ch2 will be next.


	9. New Staff

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Grand Order nor Shokugeki no Soma

"speak"  
'thought'  
*action*

* * *

The Emiya Family Restaurant began its grand opening to the public, and just like many other businesses, not many notice the new restaurant. Everything was slow at the start, mainly getting customers inside and spreading the word. Irisviel's foreign beauty help get some people attention, mainly guys and few try to hit on her yet quickly scared off by Kiritsugu's bloodlust. Shirou simply prepped and cooked meals in his sanctuary and sent to the paying customers. Every paid customer enjoyed their meals, made from common ingredients with outstanding cooking skills. Leaving on a good note, soon word about the Emiya Family Restaurant will slowly spread around.

As soon more families and customer came to their restaurant, they soon have to hire new staff members to keep up with the increased workload. Illya and Chloe couldn't always help out due to homework and it would be suspicious of children working for many days. Of course Kiritsugu, made some background check/interrogation with the new staff. The new hired were all pretty normal, until one female came with extraordinary mind and set of skills.

[Time Skip]

A few month after the restaurant opening, the Emiyas are successful in selling their menu and making decent profit. Everything was running fine, mainly due to Shirou's chef skills, maintaining equipment and cleanliness. There was nothing to worry about until they were approached by an agent. Kiritsugu was a bit on guard, knowing this wasn't a health inspector, but soon dropped it after revealing their workplace and intention. This agent introduce himself and works for Totsuki Saryo Culinary Institute. He'll be observing Nakiri Alice, who will be joining them soon. Irisviel and Kiritsugu were fine with that, as long they don't bring trouble.

* * *

"Onii-chan?" Illya asked.

"Yes?" Shirou gave her his attention.

"Have you ever been to a culinary institute?" Illya remember listening from the Totsuki Saryo Culinary Institute agent.

"I have not, I'm self taught remember." Shirou saw Illya nod her head. "Plus I picked up many recipes and skills during my travels."

"Onii-chan would easily dominate a culinary institute if he were to go to one." Chloe said.

"Dominate isn't the word I would use, but I would sure be able to graduate from it." Shirou said before returning to the kitchen.

* * *

[The next day]

The new arrival, Nakiri Alice, will begin her first day with the Emiya Family Restaurant. Greeting Irisviel, Kiritsugu, and Shirou, who were in charge of the place, didn't go so well when Alice first laid eyes on Irisviel.

"Mama?" Alice's escaped thought said out.

"?" Irisviel tilted her head in question. "Nakiri Alice-chan... correct?" Followed by a long slience.

"What's taking so long?" Shirou went to check what's taking Irisviel and the new hire so long?"

"Yukihira-kun?.. What are you doing here?" Alice confused him with another person before realizing his white streak of hair.

Everyone cleared up their names to Alice, before she confused them with another person.

"Are you not Mama's long lost sister?" Alice pestering about how much Irisviel and her own mother looked too similar.

"I'm a only child, Alice-chan." Irisviel said.

One way to tell them apart is that Irisviel's japanese is good unlike Leonora's broken japanese.

Well ignoring the huge confusion of names that Alice knew, she is welcomed here. Shirou test her skills in the kitchen and she easily met up to his expectations, unlike the others.

As everyone continue work, Kiritsugu easily caught sight of the agent monitoring inside the restaurant out the window. From the magus killer's perspective, the agent is poorly hidden, but who knows what's the average level of a agent in this world.

* * *

[Nakiri Alice meets Illya and Chloe]

"You're so CUTE!" Alice cuddle Illya onto her bosom strongly.

*breathing struggle* Illya didn't know what was going on, except the lady was hugging her with all her might. Her only hope for someone else to clam her down.

"What with all the noise..." Chloe came in and stared an unknown woman, with similar character traits as them, hugging Illya. Before she could say anything else, she was quickly grabbed into a group hug.

"Another sister with chocolate flavor~." Alice joyfully embrace the twin sisters. It's like a dream come true, beside winning against Erina in a Shokugeki. Alice start taking a bunch of selfies with Illya and Chloe as much her memory card can withstand.

Shirou soon came in and pause at Alice's moment of paradise. Illya saw Shirou from Alice's grasp and her eyes begged for help.

"O-Onii-chan, help mmm!" Illya voice got muffled and got everyone to look at Shirou.

"Emiya-kun, you're not fair." Alice pouted out, "you got not only one, but _two_ adorable sisters. It's simply unfair." She was stuck between puffing smoke at Shirou and enjoying her self-proclaim new little sisters.

It took a little over half an hour getting Alice to finally calm down. Any longer an Chloe might have resorted to a knock-out kiss to escape her clutches. With that out of the way, they all enjoy Shirou's family dinner meal and said their goodbye to Alice as she left home. What they didn't know is that Alice posted and sent pictures she's taken to her family and friends.

[Erina]

*phone rings* "A message from Alice?" She open the picture seeing Alice and two little twins with very similar and familiar physical traits. "Eh?" Erina reading the following message, "Aren't they great? *heart emoji*" Erina didn't want to think it was, but the evidence is there, "Aunt Leonora had more children? Why hasn't no one notice this?" Great confusion circle around Erina's mind, that she didn't thought of calling Alice herself to confirm this."

[Leonora]

"Now to plan a surprise visit to Alice's new sisters~" Leonora happily said to herself and clearing up her schedule. Other than visiting the Emiya family that Alice visited, she felt like she'll find a very good friend there.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter and the next will be the last of Shokugeki before moving to the next.


End file.
